


The Boy with the Name Meaning "Song"

by iamsueshii



Series: The Original King [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul re:
Genre: 1800s, Angst and Feels, Begins in Egypt, Blood and Gore, British Empire, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Parent, Drama, Egypt, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Graphic Description, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I'm Sorry, Islamic References, It's Tokyo Ghoul After All, Kagune (Tokyo Ghoul), Kakuja, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, OEG Uta, One Eyed Ghoul Uta, Past Child Abuse, Revenge, Revolution, Swearing, Tarot, Time Skips, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Torture, Uta Being an Asshole, Uta is the One Eyed King, Violence, War, Washuu Clan - Freeform, based on a theory, before tokyo ghoul, living with guilt, one eyed ghoul, survivor's guilt, عربي | Arabic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsueshii/pseuds/iamsueshii
Summary: Based off of the fan theory that Uta is the One-Eyed King.--------------------------------------------------------------------The boy felt love, but not for long. His kind was seen as monsters in the kingdom located outside of the Ottoman Empire. The Quran speaks of them with horror, associated with graveyards and consuming human flesh. Ghouls. But for the boy, he wasn't entirely a ghoul. He was a half breed, between ghoul and human. His existence was an accident, between a harem woman and the Sultan's Vizier. His entire being was a secret, for the fear that it would not only get him killed but his mother as well. After a turn of events, the boy began to hate his family, the Washuu Clan. And the boy would grow to be the most powerful ghoul known to the world. The boy with the name meaning "song."





	1. 1870

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is based on a theory that Uta is the one-eyed king. I spent lots of research on this to write this, so if I got any misinformation please inform me. This will be a long story. The first part will be the childhood aspect, the second part will be the uprising/throughout history aspect, and finally, the third part will take place in modern-day Tokyo Ghoul post time skip. More tags to be added
> 
> Warning:  
This series will reference sexual slavery in the form of harem women (something from ancient middle-eastern life.) If this is triggering, please do not read this. I don't want any complaining in the comments, I am using historical facts about things that happened in empires.

• The year 1870, kingdom located outside the territories of the Ottoman Empire in Egypt •  
• December 2nd 1:00 a.m. •

The night would normally be quiet in the south end of the palace. This area was where the servants and slaves lived together. It wasn't like the main area of the palace, which was luxurious and had furniture made out of the gold from India. Silks covered the beds and rugs lined the floor. The shade of blue was all over the walls covering the throne room. It was beautiful, and anyone could dream of living there. In the south end, the beds were hard and some dirt covered parts of the floors. But at least it wasn't the dungeons, wasn't it?

Tonight was not peaceful. In one of the main living rooms in the rusted house, there were screams on agony from one of the harem women. Ai'sha was a girl taken from the West by the kingdom when she was 15. She was then forced to be apart of the harem, where she was used as an object for sexual pleasure. That was 4 years ago, and she never expected she'd end up here. She lied down on the chaise lounge as two of her fellow women held her legs apart. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead and her breathing was rapid. The pain she felt was unconditionally horrible. She wished she could just shrivel up and die in that very moment, but the words of encouragement from her peers kept her pushing. A nurse kneeled between her legs, her hands inching closer towards her vaginal area. There was blood, lots of blood. multiple towels lied on the chaise, making sure nothing stained. Most of the harem women were inexperienced in this, but they knew they needed to help Ai'sha. "Keep going girl, it will be over soon." The nurse spoke up to her. A woman swiped the wet and cool towel across Ai'sha's forehead, removing the sweat and tears. She gave a faint nod, continuing to push. By now it was the 7th hour into this ordeal and she prayed to Allah that it will end soon. It would take nearly another hour before it was finished.

Ai'sha knew it was finished when she heard the crack of a cry. A baby's cry. The nurse immediately cut the cord connecting the infant to its mother, then placed it into the towel held by a woman. They continued to wrap more and more towels around it, shielding it from the cold desert air. These next few hours will be crucial for its survival, many babies will be dead by the end of the night due to their vital state. Once it was wrapped, they brought the baby over to Ai'sha, leaning it into her arms. She held her child with care, looking down at it's messy yet pale face. The baby cried and cried, but feeling its mother's arms around it soothed it's whining and relaxed softly. "It's a boy." The nurse said to Ai'sha, but she was too happy to reply. She was choking back tears, looking down at her son. 

"What shall you name him?" One of her fellow women asked her. Ai'sha already had a name picked out, it was a name that she had loved since she was a child. But before she could answer, the curtain to the house flew open. There revealed a woman, who was also apart of the harem. She had left hours ago to retrieve the father of the boy, Daikichi Washuu. He was the Vizier to the Sultan and was of Japanese descent. His wife was also Japanese, being the emperor's daughter who he asked for her hand in marriage. Together they had 5 children, 3 boys, and 2 girls, the oldest being Yoshiu Washuu. But, despite him being married, it was common for him to use the harem women in the castle. All married men did, it was custom. And 9 months before, he used Ai'sha, who was then 18. Little did either of them know the teen would fall pregnant. 

Daikichi looked around at the women, then his eyes fell to Ai'sha. "Leave us be." He ordered the others, who in return bowed and left the room. Daikichi walked over to Ai'sha's side, looking down at the now sleeping boy. "What is his name?" He asked the girl. She spoke it softly, but enough for the Washuu to hear. He had never heard the name before and was confused by the meaning of it. "It means song." She spoke, looking down still at her beautiful son. It all clicked to Daikichi, he knew how Ai'sha loved music. She aspired to be a singer in her home village before she was taken, it was only custom she would name her child this. But, Daikichi had a tradition with his children. All of them are named using the Japanese language. He thought for a minute, then looked down at his newborn son. "Name him Uta, it means song in Japanese." He said. Ai'sha looked up at Daikichi, but then at her son. Uta. 

"You knew Ai'sha, he is at danger being alive," Daikichi stated. Ai'sha remembered what he meant by that. Daikichi is a ghoul, a being that can only feed on human flesh. She was aware of this when she became pregnant and went to great lengths to save her child's life. So much so that she knew that if she was ever discovered for what she had committed to saving her boy's life, it would have her beheaded. "I am aware." She spoke softly, refusing to look up at the man who fathered the boy. She knew that he will forever be at risk himself. He is a half-breed, a human and ghoul. She began to discourage herself, feeling like that she will not be able to mother him correctly. She does not know what life as a ghoul can be, how will she be able to raise a child who is part of that species? Her thoughts though were interrupted by Daikichi's voice. "Lend him to me and my wife, we will raise him as our own, but during the nights he may stay with you. I will promote you to a handmaiden, allowing you to stay in the castle and be with him. You will work alongside my wife in her aid." Daikichi proposed. At that moment, Ai'sha's worries had disappeared. She knew her son would be safe with his father and step-mother, and she would continue to see him more and more. "Ok, I will lend him to you." She spoke, turning her glance to the man, but she quickly moved back to her son. 

She softly moved the towel over the newborn's face, wiping away the fluids that covered him. She then got a more in-depth look at his face. The pale skin radiated again the soft glow of the candles, which in return showed more details on his face. His hands were curled up in tiny fists, up by his face as he awoke from the soft slumber. His eyes opened to reveal what seemed to be brown, but on further inspection had a more red shade to them. His eyes first fell onto his father standing above, who was watching him. But once his eyes fell onto his mother, his feet seemed to kick with joy. He knew who his mother was, he could tell. Human instinct is a powerful ability. He kept on watching the pair until he fell back asleep into the slumber he was just in. 

Daikichi let out a soft sigh and made his way towards the curtain he recently busted through. "Get some rest, I will be back in the morning to assist you in the palace." He spoke then left the house. Ai'sha nodded her head and looked back down once again at her baby. Oh, how beautiful he was. She could see the small blonde hair that was on his scalp, which her hand rubbed softly. She couldn't help it but cry. She cried as she watched her son sleep peacefully. Because despite the situation in which he was conceived, he was still her baby boy. It was a true mother's love. A love that could never be broken over 100 years, or more.


	2. Child's Play

5 years later, 1875.

The morning’s sun shined through the white curtains at the open windows. Ai’sha had left to continue her job as a handmaiden to Daikichi’s wife, leaving her son alone in the room. Today was a day where the boy didn’t have any classes with the scholars on subjects such as writing and reading in Arabic. Uta lied in bed, covered in the soft blankets which made him feel peaceful. His eyes flickered open and he sat up, looking around the room. His room was small yet extravagant. His mother slept in the room next door, and both rooms lead to a common area where they had breakfast. One thing the boy never understood was why he was not allowed to eat the same food as his mother. He knew that he was a half breed, but he also knew that he was capable of eating human food as well as eating the food his father gave him. He didn’t even know what kind of food he was being given, and so did Ai’sha.

Uta got up and walked over to the window. The curtains were blowing into the room, letting the light seep through. He pulled back the curtain to see the view of the large city and the oasis that lies just below the horizon. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to in the morning. 

He walked out of his small room and entered a common area. There was a plate of food for him. Yet again, like always, he had to eat the mystery meat. It was raw, with a red gooey substance on it. Whenever he put a piece into his mouth, his left eye would transform from its brown state to having the iris be red and the rest being black. He had veins down his face from the eye, and he hated it.

He was self-conscious about his eye. He wanted to look like his mother, he wanted to be a human. But he wasn’t, thanks to his father. He was a half breed between a human and a ghoul. He could never be both, nor just one. 

Once he finished the meal, he put the metallic plate on the table and went back into the bedroom. He walked over to the wooden desk and sat down in the old chair, then removed pieces of paper from the drawer. This was how he spent the day while waiting for his mother to return, by drawing. He was very artistic and talented. Uta took out a pencil and began to sketch. He normally made art of things that came to his mind. Whether that be of people, landscapes, whatever, no one could deny that this boy had a talent for the subject. 

Then, Uta heard a tap from his window. He put down the pencil and looked out to see his two siblings, Kesai and Eisuke. Kesai was in her normal dress, as well as her headscarf loosely wrapped around her head. Eisuke meanwhile was in a tan shirt and brown pants, with a similar brown belt wrapped around. Eisuke was only a few years older than his brother, while Kesai was just a year younger, being of the age of 4. "Hey, we were gonna go play in the courtyard, let's go." Eisuke said to his brother. Uta smiled and put down his stuff, following his siblings to the opened area. 

The palace has magnificent. Uta some days would find himself lost in it if he wandered too far. That's why he doesn't prefer traveling alone, and when he does, it's mostly with the two siblings who accompanied him now. Out of all of his siblings, these were the two he got along with well. Was it because they were so close in age, or that they shared the same interests, he didn't know. All he knew is that he loved being with them.

Once they arrived in the courtyard, Uta looked around at the magnificent walls and the luxurious fountain. Then he felt something smack his back. He turned around to see a wooden sword at his feet, and then Eisuke charging at him with his sword. Uta quickly picked it up and deflected his brother's attack, creating a loud crack between the two wooden surfaces. Uta managed to move Eisuke's sword away and went to strike his feet, but his brother jumped and moved back. The boy followed his brother, battling him as if he was a great Ottoman warrior under the guidance of Suleiman the Magnificent. 

But, maybe he wasn't as great as he hoped he would be, since Eisuke managed to kick his brother from behind, making him fall onto the ground. Uta landed with his face hitting the soft white rock below, making, in turn, his brother laugh behind him. But, the laughter died down when he noticed who was standing above the boy. He looked up from the ground to see who was lumbering above him. The Sultan. It took a minute for him to register his thoughts before he quickly rose to his feet, dusting himself off then bowing towards the man, Eisuke and Kesai quickly followed as well, lowering their bodies until the superior told them to rise. "I see you three are enjoying this fine day." He spoke in his deep and lumbering voice. "Yes sir, we are," Eisuke spoke, appearing beside his brother. Kesai came up as well, standing to Uta's other side.

The Sultan nodded, looking at the three of them. His glance then turned to the middle child, the boy. He noticed Uta's dirtied face thanks to the dirt he fell into. "My my, how much you have grown child. It is not common I see you around the palace." The Sultan said. This was when all of the training his father taught him was most needed. 'You are not your mother's son when speaking to him, you are me and my wife's.' Daikichi's voice lingered in his head. "My father prefers it if I focus on my studies..." He spoke in a quiet voice. He didn't look the Sultan in the eyes; instead, he focused on the details of his formal dress wear. The Sultan let out a low laugh, putting his hand on Uta's shoulder. "That he does." 

Uta and his two siblings did have their similarities. They had the same skin tone, same nose structure, and same lip shape. Hell, he and Eisuke both had similar facial structures. But, they also differed tremendously. Most importantly, their hair and eye color. Eisuke and Kesai had jet black hair with regular brown eyes, but Uta, his hair was blond, and his eyes gave off this light red color, similar to his mother's. This difference was noticeable to the Sultan, who opened his mouth to comment on it, only to be interrupted by someone from behind. "Your Majesty, we must get going to the meeting." A male voice said. 

The three children looked to see either older brother, Yoshiu, standing there. He was a 16-year-old man who resembled their father greatly. He was now being trained by the Sultan and their father, hopefully to one day take his place as the Vizier. The Sultan nodded and turned his attention back to the children. "Please return to what you were doing children," he said, looking at them, but then turning to look down at Uta, "and enjoy it."

The Sultan turned and left, leaving with the oldest Washuu. Uta felt tremendous fear inside of him. Did the Sultan know? Was he catching onto him? What would happen to him and mother if he found out? These thoughts ran rapidly through his head as his siblings went off to play once more. He turned his head to watch them, seeing them duke it out with the swords that he was once using. Then he turned his head to where the Sultan once stood. How long was he going to be able to keep this secret for? Could it kill him, or do something much, much worse?


	3. Adventures with the Vizier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the timeskips. This will be the last one for two chapters, then we will move into how he becomes the One Eyed King. Then the next part will be released and will include people like Itori, Roma, Donato and Renji.

5 years later, 1880.

* * *

Uta's imagination was always running, that was a fact. He would always be thinking about something, whether that be what he will be up to for tomorrow or it is a new painting he would want to create. No matter what, he was always thinking.

But, his train of thought can be interrupted sometimes. This was the case when he felt his mother tighten the belt around his waist. He was currently being dressed in his royal gowns since today was an important day. Today he was joining his father, along with his brother, on his royal duties as the Vizier. Was the boy excited? Absolutely not. He had no interest in what his father did, which was concerning to the Washuu. He knew that one day his son would need to take up an important role in the kingdom, but all the boy was fixated on was the arts. Maybe he would make him a scholar one day, who knows. All Daikichi knew, for now, was that he needed to get the boy and Eisuke out into the real world.

Yet again, the tightening of the belt drew Uta from his thoughts. "Mama, why do I have to wear this?" He questioned his mother, who was on her knees adjusting the coat. "Because you need to look professional today. You will be accompanying your father while he works, you must look the part." Ai'sha explained to her son. Uta then prompted to pull on the collar of the coat, groaning in annoyance. "But it's uncomfortable!" He complained. Ai'sha shot a menacing glare at her son from below. Uta could feel his blood go cold, fearing the demonic glare from his mother. He immediately shut his mouth and looked at the wall of the bedroom. Once he felt his mother finish, he sat down on the bed. Ai'sha rose to her feet and looked down at her son. Upon inspecting, she nodded her head to the left. "Okay, you look handsome. Go find Eisuke." She instructed. Uta gave a toothy smile then hugged her before running off. "And go straight to your father!!" He heard Ai'sha remind him.

Uta runs through the halls of the palace, passing servants and guards as he speeds past. Every day he’s like this, a little ball of energy that no one knows how to control. Whenever he passes a person working, they always turn their attention to the ball of energy running past. 

Finally, he arrives at his father’s chambers, seeing Eisuke sitting on a chair. He runs up and sits down next to his brother. “Where’s father?” He whispered over to the older boy. “Speaking with Yoshiu of course. That jerk takes all the attention to himself...” Eisuke crossed his arms over his chest, not assumed with the situation. Then, Daikichi turns the corner, looking at his sons. “I see you’ve arrived,” he said to the boy, “let’s get this day going.” They all left the cambers and went to start the day. 

The first step of the day was a meeting their father needed to attend in the throne room. The Sultan sat in the golden throne that was decorated with blue cushions. The two spoke about the day, with Daikichi informing the Sultan about meetings, upcoming events, and such like that. While the two spoke, the two boys were visibly annoyed with their situation. Uta leaned over to his brother, whispering something to him. “This is boring.” Eisuke laughed softly at the comment. He then noticed how the Sultan was seemly dressed in sleep robes. “I can’t believe the Sultan is sitting on the throne is sleepwear...” He whispered back, making both of them giggle softly, trying not to draw attention to themselves. But, it wasn’t enough, since Daikichi heard the boys laughing. He turns his head, mad at how his sons were being disrespectful. “Oi! You two! How dare you speak like this in the throne room!” He yelled in their direction, making the two boys go silent. Their heads looked down, shameful, but the Sultan put up his hand, telling the Washuu to stop. “Calm yourself Daikichi, they are just boys, let them be themselves.” The two boys looked up, and Uta gave the Sultan a small smile, who in return winked at him.

The day went on as planned. The two boys simply followed their father around, watching him as he spoke with diplomats, officials, and people with titles they didn’t even know. It was about mid to late afternoon when the two boys began to slow down. They were tired from the boredom of the day and had no intrigue anymore - if they even had any in the first place -. Daikichi turned around to look at his sons, sighing softly. “You two can go now.” He dismissed them and the two of their faces lit up with joy. They ran off to finally go be children and play. They arrived in the courtyard, their commonplace to meetup, and began to play around in the area. Eisuke looked over at his brother, who was looking over at the fountain, admiring the water. He noticed how his blond hair shined in the bright Arab sun. Eisuke was aware of the fact that his brother did not share the same mother as him, his father told him that last year when he was 12. But, he always wondered why his brother never had the same interests as Yoshiu or himself. 

“Hey U, how come you’re not interested in any of this?” He used his hands to gesture to the palace. “You’re not like Yoshiu, hoping to become Vizier, or like me, whereas I want to be a general in the military.” Uta looked back at his brother from the fountain. “It’s cause of many reasons,” he began. Meanwhile, the Sultan was walking down the halls towards the courtyards when he heard the young boys’ voices. He stopped, listening in on what they had to say. 

“I want to leave this place. I want to see the world, travel while making art of fascinating wonders. I want to go to Europe, America, and beyond.” Uta expressed. This was his dream. He never belonged here, nor did he want to stay. The Sultan meanwhile was intrigued to know that Uta never wanted to stay here, and was sure to make sure that he would talk to Daikichi about sending him to learn a trade. But then, Uta continued. “It’s also the fact that we don’t share the same mother. My mother’s a human, who was a haram woman before working for your mother. If she was nothing, then I feel like I’m nothing.” Eisuke shook his head, sighing. He walked over to his brother, putting his hand on Uta’s shoulder. “Hey, that's not true. If anything, you’re everything. You’re far more talented than any of us. Your artwork is beautiful. U, don’t say things like that.” Eisuke reassured his brother. 

But, the Sultan had heard what Uta said about his mother. He leaned against the wall, thinking to himself. Who was this woman that Uta spoke of? He took a deep thought, but then thought back 10 years ago. He remembered that Daikichi promoted a haram woman to handmaiden for his wife. Ai’sha. 

Suddenly, everything came together, including the fact that Ai’sha is a human, and Daikichi is a ghoul. That would mean Uta is a half-ghoul. The Sultan began walking down the hall, towards the general office. He stormed his way in, turning to the general, who was seated at his desk. “Gather some guards and the executioner.” He ordered


	4. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Extreme graphic violence and angst. 
> 
> Uta needs a hug.

“Ai’sha, have you heard from Daikichi on when the boys will be coming back?” Daikichi’s wife questioned. Ai’sha was in the closet of her superior's room, looking through the arraignments of dresses that the world had to offer. “No ma’am, I haven’t. But, seeing how those two are, they must be back soon.” She pondered. Daikichi’s wife gave a small laugh, looking into the mirror on her vanity. “You are right about that. Between my Eisuke and your Uta, those two have enough energy to power a city for years.” Ai’sha gave a small laugh to herself and found a dress that worked. She then pivoted on her heel and began to walk out of the closet.

“Ma’am, let’s get you dress-.” She cut herself off upon seeing a pair of 4 guards. They all stepped aside and revealed the Sultan, making Ai’sha and Daikichi’s wife bow out of respect. “Rise, Tatsu.” He only ordered Daikichi’s wife to rise, not Ai’sha. Ai’sha gave a look over at her superior which read ‘what should I do?’ But, before Daikichi’s wife could respond, the Sultan was standing above Ai’sha. “Dear Ai’sha, when I heard that Daikichi was making you his wife’s handmaiden, I thought it was out of pure hard work you put into your past position, not the fact that you had his own child.” 

Ai’sha’s eyes widened when the Sultan spoke those words. How did he find out? Did Daikichi tell him? But, her thoughts were interrupted by the Sultan speaking once more. “And, with the fact that Washuus are ghouls, you had to do horrible things to keep that young boy alive, like, eating your own kind.” It was true. She did cannibalize to keep her son alive. She hoped that he would be her ticket out of this hell-hole. “That brat is an abomination. You should’ve let him die in the womb.” Daikichi insulted. “Don’t you say that about my son!!” Ai’sha spat out, knowing nothing could protect her anymore. Uta was her son, her world. She was not going to let anyone speak horribly of her b-.

Then, the side of her face stung. The Sultan had struck her, right into her cheek. “Slut, once surviving on people fucking her now believes she has the right to speak to me like that,” he then turned to one of the guards, “find the boy, bring him to the front of the palace.” Ai’sha looked up, shaking in fear. “No... No!!” She yelled as two guards grabbed her arms, dragging her away as she screamed in terror. 

* * *

The sound of the door being slammed open and feet running on the tiles filled the room. “Mama! You won’t believe what hap-.” Uta stopped in his tracks, seeing the living room empty. Normally his mother would be seated in a chair, reading a book. “Mama?” He called out, walking into her bedroom. Empty. Then his room. Empty. The bathroom. Empty. The balcony. Empty. The entire living space was empty, and Ai’sha nowhere to be found. On a normal day, Uta wouldn’t be so nervous about his mother being out, but today he got a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Immediately he turned around and ran back out and down the hall. 

As he was running, he full-forced collided with someone. It was Eisuke. “Gosh U, what’s going o-.” “I need your help, my ma, she’s gone and I can’t find her.” Uta cut him off. Eisuke sighed, getting the feeling that Uta is just exaggerating. “Fine, I’ll search around for her.” He reassured his younger brother. Uta gave him a smile and took off running. He began to search the entire palace, looking for his mother. Hell, he even went to the place where his mother used to work, the place where he was born. All, if not most, of the women, recognized Uta. They tried to talk to him, but he simply darted out of there, looking for his mother. It wasn’t until he found Eisuke, who was running up to him. He rested half bent over, his hands on his knees which catching his breath. “Your mom..... front.... of the palace...” He managed to get out. Uta only nodded and immediately took off. 

* * *

Ai’sha was brought out into the front yard. The two guards holding her arms forced her to her knees, making her face the palace. The Sultan appeared and behind him a man holding a sword. Ai’sha already knew what her fate was, but she prayed softly that they wouldn’t find Uta. “Ai’sha, you made a horrible mistake. You did the unspeakable, eating your own kind. You and that child of yours will pay for what you’ve done.” Ai’sha gave him a look from below. This look, unlike the ones she gives Uta when she was mad him, was like a tiger ready to strike. “You ever hurt him and I swear to Allah-.” “What will Allah do for you? You’ve committed Dhanb, and for that, you must pay for your sins.” The Sultan stepped behind her, letting the executioner take the place he once stood. “Ai’sha I hereby sentence you to death for cannibalizing. As well, your son will receive the same fate.”

The feeling of cuffs around Ai’sha wrists brought tears to her eyes. This was it, she was going to die. She never even got to say goodbye to Uta. The executioner looked over at the Sultan, waiting for his queue. “Any last words?” The Sultan asked. Ai’sha only nodded, choking down her tears. “You will pay for this...” She said softly. Her eyes then closed as the Sultan nodded to the executioner. He began raising his sword, ready to strike.

Then, they heard the skidding of shoes on the ground from ahead. Ai’sha opened her eyes and saw Uta, running towards them from down the long hall. “Mama!!” He yelled out to her. Ai’sha opened her mouth, going to tell him to run, but it was too late. The executioner brought down the sword, slicing Ai’sha head off of her neck. 

Uta stopped in his tracks, seeing his mother being decapitated in front of him. His body went numb, and the world felt as if time itself had stopped. His mother was dead. The Sultan looked over at Uta, smiling. “Good, you arrived on time,” he then whispered to the guards, “get him.” The guards responded with a nod and began to slowly move towards Uta. 

Uta didn’t run, he just stood there. But then, he came back to his senses. At that moment, he felt every emotion fill him. Sadness, despair, but most importantly, anger. Anger at the man ahead, smirking next to his mother’s headless body. He could feel his left eye turning black, with red filling the center. 

One of the guards approached Uta and grabbed his arm lightly. Uta’s left eye began to have veins that spread down his face. His head turned and bit the guard’s arm, then his teeth sunk deeper in and ripped it completely off. The guard screamed in terror, holding his arm. Uta let out a laugh, then felt a tingling sensation in his lower back. He felt something crawling up his back, then covering his head. The sac that lied on his back grew 3 pairs of arms, His teeth were sharpened, bearing the resemblance of a monster. The guard whose arm was taken off backed up in horror, but one of the extra arms pierced his chest, crushing his heart in the process. 

The other guards stood there in horror and withdrew their swords. One of them charged and swung his sword at Uta’s kakuja, but broke it in the process. The guard looked at his sword in horror, then back at Uta. The boy gave a smirk before grabbing the man, throwing him into a pillar, breaking his spinal cord. Dead on impact. 

The other guards just stood there, terrified. They had never faced anything like this before and were unprepared. But, they didn’t have to act, since Uta attacked them bring behind, piercing their chests like the first guard. His attention then turned the executioner and the Sultan. He ran up and used his arms to hold the executioner in place. “𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙥𝙞𝙚𝙘𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙩,” Uta spoke in a demonic voice. The flesh on his head opened up, and he bit the executioner’s head off, what he did to Ai’sha.

The Sultan backed up, away from Uta. Once he finished eating the head, Uta looked over at the Sultan, smiling with his jagged teeth. The Sultan covered his face, not wanting to see what the monster was about to do to him. He moved closer, ready to strike, but a sense of clarity came over him. He stopped, and his kakuja faded back into his back. The Sultan uncovered his face and saw tears falling down Uta’s face. Uta looked down, over at his mother’s decapitated body. “Mam-.” He then felt a club on the side of his head.

More guards had arrived, along with the general. They ran over and pulled the Sultan away and two guards batted Uta. They kicked his stomach, legs, everywhere. Uta curled up in a ball, covering his head to block the attacks. But, they halted once they heard someone yell. “Stop!!” It was Daikichi. Uta looked through his cover face, seeing his father come. “Fa...ther....” He cried out, but Daikichi only looked at him disappointed. Uta felt tears fall from his face, and he began to crawl towards his mother’s body. He held her body, sobbing into her stomach. “Mama... please... come back...” He cried in a whisper.

“Daikichi! Your son must be put to death immediately!!” The Sultan was furious, pointing his finger down to Uta. “My grace, please have a heart, the boy acted rationally. If you watched your mother be murdered before your eyes you would’ve done the same. The Sultan looked from Daikichi to Uta, then from Uta to Daikichi. “He is a half breed, they deserve to die.” Daikichi shook his head. “Please, spare my son. Instead, lock him away. Keep him from the world so that no one will be harmed by him again.” Daikichi suggested. 

The area went silent. All that could be heard was Uta’s sobs as he clung to his mother’s body. The Sultan groaned in his deep thought. “Will someone shut that brat up?! Fine, bring him back to his quarters. We’ll arraign how we will care for him later.” He ordered. Two guards grabbed Uta’s arms and yanked him off of his mother’s lifeless body. “No! Mama!! Let go of me!!” He thrashed in the guards' grip but it was useless. He ultimately gave up and let them take him away. He watched with tear-filled eyes as he was taken away. Away from his mother. The only person who truly loved him.


	5. The British Are Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! But I have the series layout prepared and this book will be wrapping up shortly!
> 
> Stay happy and healthy and Stay tuned~.

4 years later, 1884. 

The city’s streets were bustling, with merchant stands lining up against the wall, their owners chanting, hoping they will acquire a lucky buyer. They advertised all kinds of goods, whether it be silks from China to gunpowder from England, they were all for a buyer. 

A merchant at one of the stands watched the potential customer. He sits on his stool as he watches the veiled man before him. He couldn’t see his face due to the scarf covering the top of his head and his mouth. All that could be seen were his reddish-brown eyes. The merchant’s patience began to tick as he watched the man slowly think about if he was willing to buy. He finally had enough when he saw the man lift a bracelet up. “If you don’t make up your mind soon enough we won’t have a deal.” He threatened the hidden figure. He looked up at the merchant and let the bracelet fall from his hand, then proceeded to move on in his day.

The veiled man approached a vendor, who immediately stood up to greet him. “Mr. Zamir, what do I owe you the pleasure of today? Would it be the usual supplies or are you interested in something new?” The vendor asked, flashing a smile that showed the man’s missing tooth. “The usual.” This Zamir man said, and the vendor immediately nodded and gathered the goods. Once he had them together, they traded the supplies for gold coins, and the two parted ways. 

As the man walked, he darted down an alley and looked around before he took off his veil. After the veil fell off his head, Uta’s blond hair blended in with the beige walls of the building. He opened the bag that he received from the merchant and found what he was looking for. Art supplies. Giving himself a smile, he pulled out his pocket watch, noticing that it was closing in on 5:00. Uta pulled up his veil and made his way out of the alley and through the crowd. 

Upon reaching the wall that guarded off the palace, Uta walked around to the back where the haram house was. After looking around, Uta released two of his kagunes, allowing himself to scale the wall. He ran towards the palace, careful not to be seen by the guards. As he walked in the palace halls, he carefully checked behind each corner, making sure no one was there. Once the coast was clear, he’d venture to his room. 

Uta made his way onto a balcony, where then he climbed his way through the bars on the window. His feet landed on the cold tiles as he looked at the messy room. He had art supplies laid out on his desk, his bed unmade, and clothing scattered around the floor. When he was first locked away, he focused mostly on keeping the room tidy, but now he couldn’t care less. 

Setting the bag on the table, Uta sat down in the chair by it and proceeded to remove the new supplies he received. Uta knew that if he was ever caught leaving the room he would be murdered - the Sultan made that clear when he murdered his mother - so he asked Eisuke to cover for him, claiming he brings his half-brother the materials. For the leader of a kingdom, the Sultan was incredibly gullible. 

Once all the supplies were placed in their respective spots, Uta grabbed a bottle and walked out onto the same balcony he snuck in through. Normally the balcony would be locked and sealed off so Uta couldn’t escape, but he’s learned to pick the lock that leads to the palace. 

Uta leans against the railing as he screws the cap of the bottle off. Blood wine is what it was called. He managed to swipe it from his father the last time he paid him a visit. Uta took a swipe, letting the fermented liquid fall down his throat. Immediately he shook his head at the foul taste and tried to ignore the feeling of his left eye changing. 

Oh, how he wished he could gouge his eye out and throw it into the Mediterranean. He hated every aspect of his being. His eye, his skin, his kagune, his kakuja, especially the kakuja. It was the very reason he was in this room. But, then again, he acted out of rage when he witnessed his mother being murdered. 

That’s the other reason why Uta hates himself. He caused his mother’s death. If he had kept his mouth shut instead of ranting to Eisuke he would’ve been able to leave this desert hell and go to the West with her. Where they could live a life of peace, without the threat of the Sultan. But, while Uta blames himself for Ai’sha’s death, he also blamed his father. He was the reason that Uta was born in the first place. If he hadn’t been so careless he wouldn’t have done it to her. Most of the time Uta didn’t know who to direct his anger towards. Should it be his father? Should it be the Sultan? Should it be himself?

Uta looked up from the bottle and took in the view of the city. Lights were flickering in the dark sky as the city did not sleep, despite some of its inhabitants doing it. The merchants chanted and the drunks partied, nothing was truly changing. 

Yet, there was something in Uta’s right peripheral vision that seemed out of the ordinary. He turned his head towards the piers, looking to see what was out there. He then saw ships, massive ships. Nothing that the Ottomans, who the kingdom commonly traded with, could create. These ships had to be western. And it was the flag on the stern of the ship that confirmed his suspicions. They were British. 

Uta remembered hearing about the British arriving in other parts of the continent. He heard rumors that the British were forcing local populations to work and taking all from them. But he never expected it to happen here. But Uta knew what would be happening. He knew they were going to be the next British colony.

* * *

Uta lied in bed when he heard the abrupt sound of the door opening. Lying on his stomach, he groaned into his pillow as three guards entered the room. “Mr. Washuu, your attendance is needed in the throne room.” The guard spoke as another removes a pair of handcuffs. Uta has learned over the last 4 years not to fight back, and reluctantly got up, letting his wrists be bound together. 

The guards marched with Uta as they lead him to the throne room. His appearance was messy and his blond hair was knotted. His hair was inching closer to his cheekbone, and he hasn’t been bothered to cut it yet. 

The guards make Uta wait as the doors open, revealing the Sultan. As Uta walks in, he notices his father, Yoshiu, then Eisuke, who seemed to mouth something incomprehensible to Uta. Uta then turned his head to the right, where he saw three soldiers in red coats. Uta immediately knew they had to be the Brits. 

Uta was then forced down to his knees, down below the Sultan. “Uta, very good to see you. Seems like isolation has served you well.” He spoke, practically teasing Uta. All the teen could do was shoot a look at the Sultan, knowing if he spoke out he would be reprimanded. 

“So, is this the lad you mentioned to me, your highness?” One of the British spoke in his funny accent. The Sultan nodded, keeping his eyes glued on Uta. “Yes General, it is. If we go through with the plan, you can take him back to England.” The Sultan replied. Uta meanwhile had a look of confusion glued to his face, wondering what the men were saying. During the classes where he studied English, he never bothered to pay attention, only focused on his art. 

“We would want him fully prepared for his duties in London, how long would it take you to get him ready?” The general asked, shifting his glance to look at Uta. The blond-haired boy looked back, taking in the man’s appearance. “4 years maximum, we will train him to speak English too. We don’t want him to be incompetent now would we?” The Sultan snickered, proving how he already felt about Uta. 

Uta meanwhile was getting more and more frustrated with what was going on. “Would you mind telling me what the fuck is happening?” He spat in, making his family look shocked while the British looked confused. Daikichi walked over and kneeled before his son, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You will leave in 4 years’ time to go to England.” He informed him, looking into Uta’s red-brown eyes. 

With widened eyes, Uta felt joy course through his veins. His dream was finally here. He was due to leave his desert world to live in London. If he believed in it, Uta would think this was a Christmas miracle. 

Uta showed immense excitement at the thought of leaving for London. Over to his right, the general smirked at the energetic teen, side glancing down at him, but on his left, Eisuke had a look of worry.

* * *

Uta’s soft humming filled the room as his pencil drifted lightly over the paper below his hands. He had been drawing all afternoon, and it was not like his usual draws. Those were depressed, filled with suffering and despair. No, these drawings were pouring every positive emotion into them. He was overjoyed. 

Yet, it was the soft jingle of keys that got Uta’s attention away from the piece of art. After hearing the door open then close, someone came around the corner, and Uta saw Eisuke standing there. “Suke? What are you doing here?” Uta asked his brother, standing up from his desk. 

“U, I don’t have much time, but you need to know what is happening,” Eisuke spoke in a rather quiet voice. “The British aren’t going to give you a life of riches and freedom like you think they are. The Sultan’s informed them that you’re a half-ghoul, and in Britain, they love to kill them for sport.” Eisuke explained. 

Uta couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was set up. This was all a trap just to kill him officially. How could he fall into something like this? Shocked, Uta slumped down into his chair, elbow holding his head up from the desk. “And why would they want me to learn English?” He questioned his brother. “Probably so they understand what you’re saying when they torture you,” Eisuke informed. 

Immediately Uta felt like he was going to vomit. It was sick what they had planned, and he knew the Sultan was behind it. This as well began to fill him with rage, rage towards the man who has made his life a living hell. Eisuke sighed and rubbed his forehead. “All I can suggest is you use these next 4 years to train and prepare to escape. You can’t stay here.” He spoke and turned on his heel, leaving the room.

Uta listened as the door shut, locking him away once again. Uta just sat there, wondering what the hell he was going to do. But, there was only one true answer to that.

He was going to have to run.


	6. The Monster in which I Created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything that is in italics is spoken in English.

“So, what excerpt did you decide to read to me today?” The tutor asked. 4 years have passed since Uta learned he would be sent to England. On the outside, he showed some form of a strange excitement, and whenever he was questioned about it, he would always say it was because he was excited to see the world. But deep down, he had dread in his bones and detested everything about going to England. This was not how he wanted it to go. He wanted to travel, and be an artist, not be a slave and killed for sport. 

“Yes, I memorized it too,” Uta spoke. His tutor nodded, placing her hands on the table. “Ok, when you are ready, you may begin.” She said, and Uta gave a deep breath before beginning. 

“‘All men hate the wretched; how, then, must I be hated, who am miserable beyond all living things! Yet you, my creator, detest and spurn 5 me, thy creature, to whom thou art bound by ties only dissoluble by the annihilation of one of us.’” 

He recited the passage by memory, not skipping a beat. The woman across from him look in awe, impressed by his skill. “Frankenstein, a good choice. Why did you pick that excerpt?” The tutor asked. “Because I feel like it reflects how I feel and how I’ve been treated.” Uta’s words seemed to resonate with the tutor. She looked down, before speaking. “How about we call it a day?” She asked, in which Uta nodded and rose from his seat, exiting the room. 

As Uta walked down the hallway, he saw the countless British and palace guards who were now becoming one. The kingdom was now being made a colony, and soon no one would have rights. The Sultan would be stripped of his power and the British General, who Uta learned his name was George Talyor II, who would be the leader of the colony. 

Uta arrived in his room, where he walked out of the living quarters and into the bedroom. It was neat, not a mess, and Uta waited a minute before he walked over and pulled a trap door out from the floor, revealing his files. He placed the files on the table and began to flip through them.

The first one was a document Uta managed to swipe from his father’s office. It was a list of ships that were leaving port, and the next one was in 2 days. That was his way out. He planned to sneak on the ship that was departing for Jeddah, then make his way to wherever he could get to. But, he also had another trick up his sleeve.

Once Uta finished reviewing the documents, he placed them into a bag and hid them underneath his bed. He then walked into the middle of the room and began to take deep breaths. Immediately, he felt the feeling of his kagune swarming his face, and it felt as if he was wearing a mask. Upon inspection in the mirror, Uta saw his face looked like that of a British soldier. He had been practicing this for years, even since he stole a book on ghouls and kagune manipulation. This was how he was going to get on the ship.

* * *

The slam of the fist against the table made Daikichi and the Sultan jump. General Taylor stood in front of them, infuriated. “What do you mean the boy won’t be ready yet?!” He exclaims at the Sultan. “He needs to learn cultural techniques before we send him off,” Daikichi replied, in which the translator in the room says to Taylor. “To bloody hell with cultural techniques! All we will do is murder the twat and throw his body into the Atlantic!” 

Daikichi went silent. He knew about the plan that the Sultan and Taylor had planned, and he was against it. Even though Uta had caused him so much trouble, in the end of the day he was still his son. “Maybe we could come to an agreem-.” “Enough, Daikichi,” the Sultan interrupts, “we will send the boy off tomorrow, you and your men can depart from port at sunrise, along with the boy.” 

Taylor gave Daikichi a look before he turned back to the Sultan. He despised the fact he was working with a ghoul and even more cursed how they were allowed to live in harmony here, especially in the palace. “Fair enough, keep your word.” Taylor then exited the room, along with his advisors. The Sultan leaned back in his chair, the room being silent. “Go speak to your son, Daikichi. Inform him on what is to come.” 

Daikichi gave a bow before exiting the room, making his way towards Uta’s chambers. It didn’t take long for him to reach the door and enter, seeing his son at a desk, drawing. “Father,” Uta states, not looking up at the older male. “Uta,” Daikichi replies and sits down in a chair next to him. He took a deep breath before he began to speak.

“There’s been a change of plans, you are leaving tomorrow for London.” Uta looked up at his father, eyes widened. Then, Uta looked back down at his paper and ink. “This is the Sultan’s doing, isn’t it?” He asked. Daikichi, to Uta’s shock, shook his head. “General Taylor wants you sooner than later.” He stood up and began to walk away, but stopped in his tracks and admired Uta’s art on the wall. 

The art was dark, using black paints and ink to draw out what Uta wanted to depict. One piece of art that caught Daikichi’s eye was a woman, with a cloth on her chest and her back to the viewer. Her back was bruised and scraped up, showing injury to it. “You’re very talented Uta.” Daikichi looked over at his son, who looked up to see what Daikichi meant. Uta saw the piece his father was admiring and sighed.

“I’ll never forgive you for what you did to her,” was all that Uta said. Daikichi let out an audible sigh, knowing Uta was talking about his mother. It was rare that Uta spoke about Ai’sha and even rarer that they both had a conversation about what happened. “Uta, you know that what happened to her wasn’t my doing, that was the Sultan.”

“I mean before that, when she was in the haram,” Uta added.

“Then you would have never been born,” Daikichi replied. 

All Uta did after that was drop his brush, turning his head to look at his father. Daikichi immediately saw the dark and unemotional expression on Uta’s face. Then, Uta opened his mouth and spoke. “I’d prefer that than you torturing an innocent woman.”

Daikichi could only scowl at Uta’s comment, but at the same time, he was completely taken back. Daikichi looked around, then at the floor. “You should pack, you leave at sunrise.” He stated then left the room, shutting the door behind him but forgetting to lock it. He couldn’t believe Uta wished he rather not be born if it meant sparing another’s life.

But, he also realized something else and remembered the expression on Uta’s face. He remembers the physical part, where the veins on his left cheek were dark, leading up towards his eye, which in turn was slowing beginning to turn black. But then the other side of this face was still the innocent 18-year-old that Daikichi still called his son. He never noticed it before, but he knows it now.

It wasn’t that day 8 years ago that turned Uta into the monster he was. It wasn’t watching his mother being decapitated in front of him that made Uta turn. The Sultan was never the one who created what Uta is. It was that fateful night 19 years ago that made Uta like this. Daikichi Washuu was the cause of Uta becoming a monster.


	7. 1888

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming along with me on this ride! The next installment of this series is called The Stage is Set!

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

They say when people have an adrenaline rush their senses are heightened. Whereas you can hear even the softest sounds, and you are even more aware of your situation than ever. 

Uta could hear the ticking of the clock more than ever. He could feel the pounding of his heart against his chest, feeling his body flinch at even the slightest noises. The meow of a cat, the clack of a boot on the tile, even the stridulating chirp of a cricket set his nerves afire. 

Uta’s glance turned to the clock once more. 00:57. ‘He should be here soon.’ Uta thought to himself. This was his only chance to get out. Soon he can escape into the city and wait a day for the ship to leave port. After that, he would make his way across Arabia and find some way to get to India. From there, he could go anywhere. 

00:59. ‘Soon.’ Uta thought once more. Then, he heard the sound of boots clicking on the ground, and Uta could tell the person was comings his way. Uta immediately pulled out a pin and placed it into the lock, managing to unlock it. He slightly opened the door and waited for the guard to walk past. Uta felt the creeping feeling in his back and saw his red-purple kagune. 

The guard walked past and Uta’s kagune slithered out, wrapping around him and pulling him into the room. Before the man could scream, another kagune wrapped around his mouth, silencing him. Uta closed the door and turned around to look at the man. “You’re going to stay nice and quiet.” He spoke unemotionally. 

Uta watched as the man quivered in fear, the cries he let out muffled by the kagune. It was annoying. “Oh shut up will you?” Uta asked, then the kagune that silenced the man twisted, snapping the man’s neck. Uta let the body drop with a thud, and he looked down, smirking. 

After pulling off the armor of the man, Uta placed each set of metal on his body, making sure all was correct. He picked up the man’s body and walked him over to his bed, and placed him underneath the covers to be used as a decoy. Once the body was properly placed, Uta’s facial features changed into the guard’s, then began his journey off into the palace. 

As he walked past each corner, Uta was greeted with guards like him. All of them were oblivious to the fact that it was Uta, and he complimented himself on his work. 

The hallways had barely changed since Uta was a child. He remembers the times where he, Eisuke, and Kesai would mess around in the corridors, only to get scolded by their father or mother. Uta missed those times. Hell, for all he knows Kesai is probably married off to a man somewhere now. If only he got a chance to say goodbye. 

Uta continues down the hall and realizes that he is close to the exit, but he must pass through the throne room. Feeling a lump in his throat, Uta swallows and makes sure not to show fear, nor nervousness, for it could give away his cover. Uta arrives in the throne room and for once he wasn’t being escorted by guards, for he is the guard. He could see the exit closing in and he was so close. ‘Freedom, soon freedo-.’ “You there.”

Uta stops in his tracks, feeling a cold sweat go down his back. He recognized that voice, the voice of the man he despises. Uta turns his head and finds the Sultan standing, looking up at a painting that hangs on the wall. “M-me?” Uta says, his voice much deeper than it normally would be. “Yes you, come here.” The Sultan orders and Uta knows he must oblige. 

Arriving next to the Sultan, Uta feels the fear increase in his body. “Look at this painting with me.” The Sultan ordered. “What do you see?” Uta’s eyes slightly widen at the Sultan’s question. “E-excuse me, sir?” Uta asks. “I said, what do you see here?” The Sultan questions again, not helping Uta’s fear. 

“I see a boy. He’s poor and seems to be an orphan. On his face, you can see the despair and hopelessness, but in his eyes, you see the fire of his soul, still telling him to power on.” Uta explained, making the Sultan nod. “Every time I see this painting, I see the boy that we are sending to London today. He, Uta, seems so depressed and broken, but I know he hasn’t given up yet.” The Sultan elucidated

Uta looked at the painting surprised. The Sultan was talking about himself right in front of him. “I feel bad for him sometimes. I wonder if I could’ve done things better with him. Treated him differently.” He expressed. Uta’s shock began to turn into rage hearing what the Sultan had to say. “And do you feel bad for my mother?” Uta spoke, making the Sultan look confused. “Excuse m-,” Uta interrupted him. “I said, do you feel bad my mother?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking ab-.” The Sultan’s glance turned to the guard next to him, and his face filled with fear. The guard that once stood next to him was no longer there and instead replaced with the face of Uta. The Sultan began to back up on his feet, and turned to run away, but didn’t get far once he felt warmth in his feet, and he fell to the ground. The Sultan looked back and saw a kagune through both of his feet, and Uta inching closer to him. 

“You’re a foolish old man. You harvest your power and use it to terrorize the innocent.” Uta spoke, removing his helmet and letting it fall to the ground. It hit the ground with a clang. Uta bent down and gripped the Sultan’s shoulder, flipping him so he is looking at Uta. All the Sultan saw was the black eye with red veins leading to it, and a sinister look on the 18-year-old’s face. “Please… don’t hurt me.” He begged.

Uta’s sinister look began to break, and he burst out laughing, holding his stomach while the Sultan gave him a look that wondered why this was funny. “Don’t hurt you?! You don’t want me to hurt you?! That’s fucking hilarious!! After all you’ve done to me, you expect to get away unscathed?! Ha…” Uta laughed, then leaned down so his face was in front of the Sultan’s. “I’m going to make you pay for what you did.” 

The Sultan’s eyes widened and Uta’s kagune plunged into his stomach, making the Sultan yell out in pain. Another kagune went into his stomach and began to stretch open, revealing his insides. The Sultan begged and screamed for mercy, and reached up to grab Uta’s kagune to pull it out. Uta felt it and gripped the Sultan’s arm, then proceeded to rip it off. The Sultan looked up at Uta in fear as the teen took a bite out of the limb, swallowing it. The blood from the limb dripped from the side of his mouth, and he proceeded to lick it up. “You deserve this,” Uta spoke, then continued torturing the Sultan. 

Uta looked over at the clock that hanged in the room, seeing it was close to 2 am. He had to go. He removed his kagunes from the Sultan, who was barely still alive. Uta grabbed the Sultan’s robes, pulling him up from his position lying down. His face close to the Sultan’s, Uta looked him dead in the eye. “This is for my mother,” he said, then his kagune sliced the Sultan’s head from his neck. 

Uta let the body drop and he backed up, admiring his work. He gave himself a smirk and took off running. He ran down the hall and found the entrance to the castle. He stopped right before the doors and looked back, taking one last look at his childhood. He then turned to the doors and pushed them open, revealing the city below. 

He was free.

* * *

Daikichi groaned at the sunlight hitting his face and the sound of a man speaking to him. He sat up along with his wife in bed, seeing his aid at the bedside. “Sir, please, you need to come now, it’s urgent.” The aid said. Daikichi looked over at his wife and got up from the covers, throwing his robe over his shoulders. 

He followed the aid out from his quarters to the throne room. All around his as he walked, people were whispering and panicking, not knowing what to do. Daikichi then passed General Taylor, who gave Daikichi a scowling look. “You caused this!” He yelled before he was escorted away. Daikichi looked confused and turned the corner into the throne room. 

Immediately he was greeted with the smell of blood. For a human, this smell would be disgusting, but for Daikichi, the smell made his tongue ache in hunger. He saw a crowd of people ahead of him and walked over as he pushed everyone away. He then was what he was brought for. 

The Sultan’s body lied headless in the middle of the crowd. He limbs torn, fingers sliced up, and his chest ripped open, exposing everything for everyone to see. The sight was not pleasant. “Who did this?” Daikichi asked, and the people around him went silent. Some even glanced up to look at him. Finally, after moments of silence, someone spoke. “Your son, Uta. He did this. He was disguised at a guard and escaped into the city.” 

Daikichi’s eyes widened at the man’s comment. He couldn’t believe his son would’ve done something like this. This couldn’t be true, it had to be a mistake. 

But the more Daikichi thought, the more he realized it was true. Uta was supposed to leave today, it would make sense he would run. Then, Daikichi’s anger slowly turned into rage, and he looked over at his aid, who seemed nervous. 

“Gather my kids and pack our belongings, we’re leaving.”


End file.
